The Fallen of Saints Make her
by Kenedict Leo
Summary: Suck at summary,but...just read this


Nyaaaaaaa ini gw lagi kebedicttt! XB

Mungkin kalian akan kaget author yg selalu bikin fic humor garing ini sewkarang berani2nya membuat fic angst atau hurt/comfort,entah karna gw gk rela seiya jadian ama saori ,atau karena hati gw yg sedang gundah T_T (gundah katanya?)

Jaaaaa pokoknya happy reading aja minna XV!

* * *

Disclaimer: entah punya sapa,gw nemu di jalan soalnya(dicambuk masami)

Warning: bloody,sad,atau malah bikin anda ketawa?(digeplak)

Author: Kenedict leo

Sebaiknya sembari mendengar lagu utada hikaru-sanctuary dan within temptation-julian agar efek blood nya kentara…

* * *

-wonk uoy nath noitceffa erom deen i-

The Fallen of Saint make her…

-seiyaa….-

-seiyaa…..-

"ath…..the..naaaa…."

…

Sang Pegasus telah jatuh,ya,saint terakhir yang ada di Elysium,kini telah menutup mata untuk selamanya di tangan Dewa kegelapan Hades,menyusul 4 teman seperjuangan yang telah mendahuluinya.

"ini sudah berakhir Athena….",hades melepas pedangnya yang tertancap tepat di jantung sang konstelasi kesanyangan dewi Athena yang sangat melegenda itu,satu-satunya manusia yang dapat melukai Dewa

"tidak….tidak…ini tidak mungkin…."Athena terisak,menangis,perpaduan karena menahan rasa sakit keputusasaan sembari melihat kenyataan yang pahit,kenyataan bahwa dirinya telah gagal,untuk melindungi bumi yang sangat ia cintai.

"berhentilah menangis….apakah kau benar benar seorang dewi Athena?",Hades berjalan mendekati Athena yang terkurung dalam vas terkutuk Hypnos,telah terisi penuh oleh darah sang putri kesayangan Dewa Zeus,langkahnya terhenti didepan mayat para Saint terakhir Athena,god cloth yang dianugrahi Athena ternyata sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan dewa Hades,tubuh mereka telah rusak,tetapi…..yang membuat Dewa Kegelapan ini heran adalah….wajah para saint itu,wajah mereka bercahaya,senyum merekah di wajah yg hampir hancur itu,melihat itu,hades merasa sangat terhina dan muak

Athena masih menangis,tidak peduli oleh ejekan terasa sangat hancur,dihadapanya hades berdiri memandang hina Athena,menyeringai dan tertawa puas akan kemenangan pertamanya,selama ini,sejak abad mitologi dimana para dewa dewi masih menggunakan tubuh aslinya,kekalahan terus membayangi Hades,barulah sekarang dia mengerti bagainmana rasanya kemenangan itu

-kemenangan yang hanya sesaat-

"hades…."ucap Athena,air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir,darahnya telah mencapai titik puncak vas tersebut,matanya tertutup oleh rambut ungu indahnya itu,anehnya dewi perang itu tersenyum…..

-snoitome eurt deen i-

BLARR

"tidak mungkin….." hades terkejut,sungguh pemandangan yang rasanya tidak mungkin terjadi,dewi kebijaksanaan yang seharusnya telah terkurung dalam vas yang bahkan Dewa Zeus pun tidak mampu untuk menghancurkan vas itu,kini telah berdiri tegak di hadapannya,bahkan darah athena yang seharusnya sudah terhisap habis oleh vas terkutuk itu,lenyap tanpa sisa.

"hades,maukah kuberitahu alasan mengapa aku membiarkan diriku tertangkap olehmu,padahal sebenarnya aku dapat mengalahkan mu tanpa bantuan dari saint-saint kesayanganku…".ucap dewi yang telah bangki dari tidur panjangnya itu,berjalan perlahan menuju hadapan hades,tetapi sempat terhenti melihat para saintnya yg tak bernyawa lagi,Athena tersenyum melihat wajah para saintnya yang berseri-seri seakan akan telah bahagia mati demi seorang Dewi junjungan mereka.

Hades tercengang melihat penampilan Athena,tidak….bukan penampilan dewi Athena yang selalu hanya memakai balutan kain putih biasa yang tidak seperti penampilan dewa dewi lain yang laksana mereka adalah Tuhan yang perkasa yang harus manusia takuti,tidak...melainkan cosmo yang memancar sang Dewi perang itu,cosmo berwarna keemasan yang selalu membawa suasana damai dan tenang,yang membuat semua manusia bahagia,kini menjadi merah padam berkilau,hades rasanya seperti tercekik merasakan cosmo Athena yang kian berkilau merah itu,sang dewa kegelapan seakan-akan terengah engah kehabisan napas…,tidak percaya bahwa Athena memiliki kosmo semacam itu…

"KARNA AKU INGIN MENUNJUKKAN PADAMU BAHWA MANUSIA YANG KALIAN ANGGAP HINA ITU MEMPUNYAI RASA KASIH SAYANG DAN CINTA,YANG BAHKAN KALIAN TIDAK MEMPUNYAI ITU,AKU INGIN MENUNJUKAN ITU HADES!,TAPI KAUU! TERNYATA SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENGERTI ITU,DEWA DEWI YANG KUKALAHKAN SEMUANYA TELAH TUNDUK PADAKU! ! SANG DEWI KESANYANGAN ZEUS,SANG DEWI YANG KEKUATANNYA MELEBIHI KEKUATAN DEWA ZEUS! !MEREKA TELAH MEMAHAMI APA ARTI KASIH SAYANG DAN CINTA! HADES! !BERAPA KALI LAGI AKU HARUS MENGALAHKAN MU UNTUK MEMBUAT MU MENGERTI!"

Hades tidak dapat menjawab,dia sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir jernih,kepalanya sakit,sangat sakit karna mendengar teriakan amukan dewi perang itu,dewi perang yang menampakkan wujud aslinya….

"Hades perlukah juga kuberitahu bahwa aku dapat mengalahkan mu tanpa God Clothku sekalipun?"ucap Athena,kini dia sedang menggenggam clothnya setelah mengambilnya dari tangan ksatria kesayangannya,tubuh para ksatria itu sekarang lenyap,tak berbekas,Athena menteleport mereka pulang ke sanctuary,tidak mau tau apa yang akan kak seiya katakan jika dia melihat mereka,terutama seiya…..

Hades masih saja tidak menjawab,dia sibuk memegang erat kepalanya,mengerang-erang kesakitan,dia sendiri tidak percaya,cosmo aneh milik athena dapat membuatnya seperti ini…..

Kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan Athena,ia` mengambil tongkat perwujudan dewa nike,dewa kemenangan,yang selalu mengantarkannya dalam kemenangan demi kemenangan dari clothnya,Athena menhampiri hades perlahan,membuat hades makin gila mengerang kesakitan,karna terus merasakan cosmo merah Athena yang kian mendekat,membuatnya makin kesakitan….

"maaf pamanku Hades,tapi kau harus kubunuh…untuk selamanya….."sembari mengatakan itu Athena tersenyum,lebih tepatnya menyeringai….tetapi dia juga menangis,perih melihat bahwa dia,sebagai keponakan dewa penguasa alam kematian,kini harus membunuh pamannya sendiri…

"kumohon….ja…..jangan…athe…na..ampun…"itulah kata kata terakhir hades,sebelum Athena memisahkan tubuh hades dari kepalanya...…juga mengambil mata indahnya yg memang rasanya sangat tidak cocok untuk seorang dewa kegelapan,ya….kata terakhirnya…..

Athena menyeringai,puas akan kematian pamannya sendiri yang telah dibunuhnya…segalanya sudah berakhir…

-wonk uoy nath noitceffa erom deen i –

*my sanctuary….my sanctuary….*

Athena kembali ke sanctuary tepatnya didepan clothnya yang telah menjadi bentuk patung kolosalnya,bentuk tubuh Athena pada zaman mitology,dirinya memasang muka datar,siap menghadapi kenyataan dan kemarahan dari seika,dirinya siap menanggung semuanya,sekarang dia menuju kuil papacy,tempat dia menaruh para saintnya yang telah gugur terhormat…..sembari membawa oleh-oleh sebungkus kepala hades dan matanya untuk persembahan para saintnya….

Dia memutuskan untuk merangkap sebagai penguasa daratan sekaligus penguasa alam bawah tanah…..setelah dia membunuh sepupunya dewi artemis yang menghalanginya untuk kembali ke sanctuary dengan mudah….

Kini dia juga menjadi penguasa bulan…..

Bermaksud untuk menggulingkan kekuasaanya ayahnya…..

Menjadi penguasa tunggal supaya tidak akan ada lagi yang mengganggu manusia yang dicintainya…

-nwod dna spu yamn os-

* * *

FIN

Review Please…..


End file.
